<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Return to Earth by okayish_essence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982910">The Return to Earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayish_essence/pseuds/okayish_essence'>okayish_essence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ADAM DIDNT DIE I REFUSE, Adam (Voltron) Lives, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Mentioned Haggar (Voltron), Mild Gore, Prekerberos, Psychological Trauma, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, shiro gets to live with adam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayish_essence/pseuds/okayish_essence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>**SPOILERS**<br/>(I'm also throwing some canon out the window, sooo)<br/>When Shiro returns to Earth in (season 7 time), he expects to just punch Sendak in the face and get it over with. What he doesn't expect are some personal battles of his own.</p><p>(sorry if this is bad it's my first fanfic)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OKAY SO- this is my first fanfic, i know i am not the best writer, but i hope you enjoy anyway. I'm planning on doing a part 2, but idk if it will actually happen...<br/>also, ignore the typos im tired<br/>also, i forgot to mention, but shiro is SIGNIFICANTLY more messed up,,, and i wanna kill haggar bc of what she did in my fanfic(ik that doesnt make sense, just roll with it)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shiro is exited to return to Earth(after punching Sendak in the face, of course), but the reunion with a loved one is not what he expects it to be.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKAY SO<br/>- this chapter mentions slight(?) gore. this has been a psa<br/>- honestly i dont think i wrote Shiro's flashback right if u have suggestions tell me<br/>- did i ignore canon? yes. do i care? no.<br/>- and yes i ship shiro/curtis but this is a shiro/adam fanfic so curtis doesnt exist<br/>enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Then<br/>
Shiro had adjusted to his new lifestyle. Sleep, eat, fight. He had learned the routine quickly, and was comforted by it. It wasn’t his old life back on Earth, but it was something. Something he could hold on to, the one thing he could count on to remain sane. Matt had been taken away movements ago, to somewhere unknown. The other prisoners wouldn’t talk to him, not after his bloodthirsty act. So he was alone. Completely and totally alone.<br/>
So for now he just counted the ticks. 1, 2, 3, 4, sentry. 5, 6, 7, 8, sentry. It calmed him slightly, and he paced his breathing with the clunking of metal outside his cell. Until it stopped.<br/>
He could feel his chest tightening with fear. Anything out of routine brought pain and terror and the witch. He hated anything out of routine. Thinking back, the last time anything was ever out of routine was when he got his new arm. The sound of the saw, the sight of the blood, it was all too much. Shiro’s human hand started shaking, unsteady by thinking of what the future may hold.<br/>
He could hear the sound of metal being scraped back, and light flooded into his previously dark hole. “Champion.” a voice drawled. Shiro flinched at the name. Before him stood a Druid, one of the many underlings to Hagger. No other words were said as a pair of sentries dragged him out of the room. Shiro had learned not to fight them, it only brought something worse. All he could do was try and find a comfortable position and stay quiet.<br/>
One varga later, he was placed in a smaller room, but lined with windows this time. He had never been here before. He was forced into a suit with some strange contraption sticking out from the neck area. Shiro started to panic, looking at the purple faces that gazed from outside the room. Who were they? Why were they here? What was going to happen? A voice sounded over an intercom. “Proceed.” A sickly smell enveloped the room, forcing shallow breaths. It was only 20 ticks until he had passed out.</p><p>	Bolting awake, Shiro found himself back in his bed at the Garrison living complex. “Takashi, what’s wrong?” Disoriented by a voice he hadn’t heard in forever, he made a quick assessment of the room. His books, his blankets, his… Adam. Laying down on the bed, reading some catalogue from a drugstore, was Adam. “Did you have a bad dream again?” Shiro nodded, confused. It had seemed so realistic, the alien people, the awful color scheme, the robotic arm. He could make a fortune off of a story like that.<br/>
That’s when everything went to shit. “Adam?” The man’s face had started to sag, slouching off of the bone structure. His eyes bulged, and his skin turned a very violent shade of red as he struggled to breathe. “Adam!” Shiro had tried everything. CPR, calling 911, the Heimlich maneuver, but it was all in vain. Adam, once so beautiful under the stars, lay dead on the bed. On Shiro’s bed.<br/>
This can’t be happening. I- Adam, no, he can’t be gone. Adam? There must be something I can do, something, Adam SAY SOMETHING, honey I need you, Adam, no, don’t leave me…<br/>
He sat there for the better part of an hour, grieving the man he loved. No, the mad he loves, because he can’t be gone, right? Tears stained his face, his puffy eyes had made it hard to see. It took Shiro a while before he relized that he wasn’t clinging onto Adam’s body, but rather a humanoid training dummy. That he wasn’t in his living quarters back at the Garrison, but rather in the room with the clear walls and the purple faces and the odd suit.<br/>
“Acceptable response.” He recognised the voice now, the one that had told the Druids to proceed. Haggar. Shiro sent a look full of hatred around before finally landing on the witch herself. “Oh my, it seems you have volunteered yourself for another round!” She had said in response to the withering glare. This time, it was only 15 ticks before Shiro fell unconscious.</p><p>Now<br/>
They were going home. Of course there was the small matter of dealing with Sendak, but Voltron had fought him before, haven't they? After Pidge sent a small transmission to her father, the time was decided for the team to land at the Garrison.<br/>
Once the proper preparations were made, everyone buzzed with excitement, even Shiro. He couldn’t wait to see Mr. Holt again, as he had missed hearing his fascination with everything, and he hoped he would be able to see his mother again. She must have been worried sick! Shiro smiled at the thought of reuniting. He was in for a long lecture, but the hug he would get at the end of it would be worth it.<br/>
They had finally touched down on Earth with the Altean pod, and SHiro had the pleasure of witnessing the reunion of the Holt family and the McClain family. He gave Hunk a reassuring pat on the shoulder and left to find Iverson. He would be the one to talk to about the occupants of the base. In fact, he was halfway across the landing strip when a voice he hadn’t heard in decapheobes stopped him in his tracks. “Takashi!”<br/>
No, that couldn’t be him. Slowly turning, he saw someone barreling towards him. Adam was running to him at top speed.<br/>
No that can’t be him, he’s gone, this must be a trick, Haggar I will kill you…<br/>
(perspective change, sorry)<br/>
When Adam reached Shiro, he found himself knocked onto his back, gasping for air. Shiro had moved now, sitting in a curled up position, screaming curses directed at Haggar. “I’m done, I’ve had enough of your games, end this NOW!” Adam glanced around, begging for answers. There were none to be had. The occupants of the landingstrip were staring, horrified, at the man crumpled on the ground. He was crying now, begging with someone named Haggar, asking this nonexistent person to stop, he would do anything, just stop…<br/>
Adam reached out a hand. “Takadhi, what’s wro-” He was cut off by another motion, a flinch. Shiro never flinched.<br/>
“You’re not real, you never were, leave me alone, Haggar just stop…” Shiro was rambling now, and started to slightly sway in time with his words. “I’m sorry, I should have killed that fighter, I’ll do it next time, Haggar I’m sorry.” It broke Adam’s heart in two to see the man he loves in such a horrible position.<br/>
“Takashi, I don’t know who this Haggar person is, but I swear we will get through this together.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the shocking discovery of mind games that Haggar played, Adam and Shiro start to heal the rift between them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKAY HERE ARE SOME THINGS<br/>- this chapter is mainly fluff<br/>- Adam's pov<br/>- you can thank Adashi Is Canno Queen on tumblr for this chapter bc i was very unmotivated to write it and then i saw it posted somewhere else and i got really happy so if ur out there thx<br/>- i plan on making this a 3 chapter thing. idk when the 3rd chapter will be written<br/>- i wrote this all today in like an hour so if it's bad don't kill me<br/>- thx for reading<br/>enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For his safety, Shiro was housed on the other side of the complex. Away from perceived threats. Away from him. Adam felt a rage flare up in him at the thought of this. This wasn’t supposed to be their reunion! They were supposed to cry and hug each other and make up. They were supposed to pull out old Garrison yearbooks to look through, and Adam was supposed to hear Shiro’s funny anecdotes from his time in space. <br/>Nothing was as it should be.<br/>“It’s not your fault,” Keith materialized from the doorway. “With everything that happened, there’s bound to be an adjustment period, right?” A small nod. Sure, that was logical. Sure, that made sense. Except it didn't. <br/>“How’s he doing?” Adam asked, barely a whisper. Since Shiro’s meltdown on the landing strip, Adam wasn’t allowed to see him. Hell, if Shiro thought he even smelled Adam he closed off.<br/>“Better. Haggar really did more of a number on him than we thought.” Strangely, a small smile crept onto Keith’s face. “But, Shiro’s been asking about you lately. The doctors said that if he passes his next couple of tests, you could go see him.”<br/>Now that was news. Everything was more stress free after Voltron had freed Earth from the likes of Sendak, and the Garrison therapists and doctors could put more attention to Shiro’s case. He must be making some progress, considering how much of a threat they perceived him to be when this all started. <br/>“Thanks, Keith.” Adam walked off. Finally, after months of waiting, he could see him. Practically everyone else was able to already, given that Shiro didn’t scream at the mention of their names, so Adam had only heard of Shiro’s wellbeing in bits and pieces. But now he could see him, see how well he was doing, see Shiro. <br/>It was two more weeks of waiting in agony before he was approved. The news had come during breakfast, in a small notification on his tablet.<br/>ADAM W. APPROVED FOR VISITATION.<br/>“What’s that?” The black paladin looked over Adam’s shoulder. “You got approved!”<br/>“Yeah. I think I might go today.” Man, it felt so good for him to say that.<br/>“Okay, tell me how it goes.” Keith shoveled another mouthful of food. Adam was bursting at the seams, despite the nonchalant face he put on. He was approved! </p><p>The long corridor of the Eastern medical wing seemed too long, just another obstacle between him and his love. He was scanned and searched to the point where he might have thought they were doing it just to delay the reunion. Well, the second reunion. Adam was full of smiles as he reached his destination. Room 549. Shiro’s room for the past months, the room he was never allowed into. He took in a deep breath, and stepped through the doorway.<br/>Shiro was sitting at a grey table, drawing something and listening to music. Adam cleared his throat to get his attention. Shiro’s head snapped around, searching for the noise. This time, when they locked eyes, Adam was not flipped unceremoniously- but the effect was still the same. He was breathless.<br/>Shiro’s eyes turned from the doorway to Adam. A million emotions flickered in and out. Neither of them said anything for a little while. Adam moved to sit on the chair across from Shiro. He was crying before he realized it, racked with sobs and cloudy eyes. <br/>“Takashi, I- I missed you.” He managed to choke out. “You were gone for so long, and I thought you had died, and I regret everything I said to you, I’m so sorry.”  The other man just stared. It wasn’t until Adam’s tears had dried when he realized that Shiro was crying too, silently sobbing with streaks down his face. This alone was enough to give Adam pause. When Shiro cried pre-Kerberos, it was always loud. <br/>“What did they do to you? To make you hurt so much?” The questions hung in the open air, unanswered. <br/>“Adam, I’m so sorry.” Shiro enveloped Adam in a hug that he had been dying for since he saw him on the landing strip. And so they sat, silent, crying and apologizing and crying again. It was a few minutes of this before they finally pried away from each other. Adam looked at Shiro more intensely now, seeing his new metal arm(he had heard about it from Keith), the scar that crossed the bridge of his nose, his white hair. Shiro even seemed larger, now, as if he had been pumped full of steroids. For all Adam knew, he could have been. <br/>Shiro decided to break the silence. “Adam, I'm so sorry, about the landing strip… about everything. I shouldn’t have gone, you were right.”<br/>“Takashi, you don’t need to apologise for anything. I understand, or, at least a little bit. I’m just glad that you’re getting better.” Shiro’s eyes looked downcast. “And, if you ever want to talk to someone who isn’t a therapist or a doctor or Keith, I’m here. That’s what boyfriends are for, right?”<br/>“You- you still want to date me?” Shiro wiped at his eyes with his human hand. <br/>“Of course. I don’t see why not, you’re still as beautiful as ever.” This created little laughs from each of them. “Takashi,” Adam started uncertainly. “Would it be alright if I kissed you?”<br/>Shiro smiled. “I don’t see why not,” he stated, repeating words said only seconds prior. “You’re still as beautiful as ever.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Resolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shiro has healed from most of the trauma he experienced at the hands of the Galra, but it sure helps that Adam is there to guide him through it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKAY JUST SOME REMINDERS<br/>- i wrote this all today, so if it's bad or had inconsistancy, have mercy<br/>- typos: you know the drill, ignore them<br/>- THIS HAS MINOR SPOILERS. dont say i didnt warm you<br/>- i am so, SO sorry for the reference in the last scentance. if you get it, dont kill me please. im sleep deprived and running on a burst of energy that is not going to last<br/>- okay thats it<br/>enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a long while before Shiro was released from the medical wing, and even longer before he could live off of the Garrison complex. That was to be expected. Shiro wasn’t always at his best. There were good nights, snuggling up with Adam on the couch, watching romantic comedies; and then there were bad nights, he would wake up screaming, even his daydreams seemed to leak at the seams with the sickly purple glow. But Adam was always there, always a steady hand and constant warmth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew Adam deserved an explanation, after everything Shiro had put him through, but he never wanted to share. Just the small bits and pieces he had managed to tell the paladins had caused them to tiptoe around him for weeks. He didn’t want his newly refurbished relationship to be like that as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam never asked, he never pried. He understood that Shiro wanted privacy, and he appreciated that. Some days he wanted to be alone, and Adam understood that. He was never faltering, and always knew the right things to say. Shiro would tell him eventually. He deserved that much, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam, there’s something I need to say.” It was movie night, and they had just finished the last episode in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gilmore Girls</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Adam’s face was stuffed as he tried to shove the remnants of the popcorn in his mouth all at once. Sometimes, Shiro was so grateful that he fell in love with this goofball. But, there are more serious matters at hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kashi? What is it?” He managed to work around the food. He plopped down on the soft couch beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You asked me what they did. Do you still want to know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What who did- Takashi, what are you-” his eyes widened as he realized the question. This was going to be a serious discussion. “Oh. If you still want to, go ahead. I’m all ears.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so Shiro told him. He told him about the fights and about the prisons and about what he did to protect matt. He told him about Haggar and the Druids and the experiments. He told him all about the procedure they did to cut off his arm and replace it- sparing the gory details of course. Shiro told him everything, and he hadn’t held back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Shiro was done telling him about his time in the Galra’s empire, he told him about escaping and becoming the Black Paladin.- “I can still remember the exhilarating feeling of </span>
  <em>
    <span>flying</span>
  </em>
  <span> again. It felt so good, Adam!”- He told him about the final battle against Zarkon and his time in the Black lion’s mindscape. He told him about when Allura placed his quintessence into his dead clone’s body(after a lengthy explanation of what quintessence </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>)- “Yes, I know Adam, I can still hardly wrap my mind around it either.”- and watching Keith and Lance’s relationship develop. Soon, he was rambling about all of the inhabitants of the former Castle of Lions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro,” he slowed at his name. “That’s great and all, but holy shit, no wonder you freaked out when you saw me.” He had almost forgotten the reason why he started talking about this in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m really sorry about that. I wish our reunion went a little better than me attacking you.” Adam’s hand found it’s way onto his knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like old times, huh?” Shiro grinned. The first time he had met Adam was in the middle of a fitness test, when he had unceremoniously run into him. They had both tumbled over, laughing, and Shiro can remember the exact shade of pink Adam’s face turned when he helped him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” They sat for a while, comfortably quiet. It wasn’t until Adam stood up a few minutes later when words broke the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to watch that spinoff show they made of Voltron now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, fuck yes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were late for the meeting at the Garrison the next morning, and their tired eyes matched their hastily made hair. Shiro, in fact, even had a few popcorn kernels stuck in his floof. He didn’t care. Adam was by his side, rubbing circles into his left hand. They held hands under the table for the rest of the meeting. Shiro was so glad that Adam was there. That he </span>
  <em>
    <span>cared</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the meeting droned on, Shiro felt the pressure of a box in his pocket. He knew what was inside of it, memorized the image so completely he would never forget it. It was bought pre-Kerberos, back when settling down was a fresh thing on his mind. Inside the little wooden box, encased in velvet, was a ring. Shiro could not fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see Adam’s reaction. He bet that it would turn that lovely shade of pink that it had on the day they met. He showed a small smile. Oh yeah, it’s all coming together. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thx for reading. if you have any suggestions for future fics or something, do not hesitate to let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>